Lean On Me
by Broadwayybabyyy
Summary: Kim has the worst day ever. Can it get any worse? Can anyone cheer her up? Hows about a certain brunette?  Songfic/Oneshot JxK   Please read!  P.S. Slight romance at the end.


_**Lean On Me**_

**OneBubblyBookworm143**

It's official. Worst. Day. Ever. I thought, sitting on the steps outside of Seaford high...in the rain.

It litteraly was the worst day ever. My boyfriend, James, broke up with me for Donna Tobin, I failed my math test, and Grace and I had a huge argument about...things. Basically it was about her having a crush on Jack Anderson, my best friend. _My_ Jack. Not that _I_ have a crush on him! Except for the fact that I do...

Anyway, if that wasn't bad enough, I came home to my parents screaming their heads off to eachother about something (they're always fighting these days), my little sister, Livy, destroyed my science project, and then my mother found it appropriate to barge into my room, totally pissed, and tell me she was leaving my father and Livy and I had to decide who to live with. Fun day, right?

Once my mother told me that, I exploded. I told her I wasn't choosing. I'd run away before I picked between them. Basically I told her goodbye. I packed a bag, gave Livy a kiss goodbye and told her to be strong, then I walzted out the front door.

I walked around for about an hour and a half. I had no idea where I was going. After a while it began to downpour and I needed to find shelter. I jogged through the rain until I made it to the school, where I decided to sit under the canopy until the buckets of precipatation ceased fire.

* * *

><p>At some point in time I assume I fell asleep there, for when I opened my eyes the rain was gone, the sun was shining, and it was morning. Nobody had come for me.<p>

Or so I thought. I sat up, my clothes still dreched, to find none other than Jackson Ray Anderson sitting next to me, wide awake.

"Somebody finally decided to wake up." He snickered cutely.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Last night, a little after you passed out. I figured something really wrong must've happened for you to sleep here." He said, the playfulness quickly evaporating from his voice.

"Oh...yeah..."

"So...What happened?" He pushed slightly.

I looked up into his deep, beautiful brown eyes. That's all it took. I burst into tears and layed my head onto his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me, rocking me gently until my sobs died down into miniscule weeps. I sat up and put my head in my hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, quietly.

I slightly nodded my head and looked up.

"James B-roke up with m-me. I f-failed a math t-test. Grace h-hates-s me-e. Livy-y ruined my pr-project. M-y p-p-parents are getting a divorce. A-and I have to ch-choose who Liv-vy and I-I live with." I hiccuped, slowly saying each word, as if it pained me. Which it did.

Jack put his arm around me and whispered, "Shh it's okay Kimmy. I'm here now. It's gonna be okay."

"J-Jack?" I asked.

"Yes, Kimmy?"

"Sing."

"What?"

"Sing for me. Please, Jack? Pretty Please?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and quietly began to sing.

_**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain.  
>We all have sorrow.<br>But if we are wise,  
>We know that there's always tomorrow.<br>**__**  
>Lean on me, when you're not strong.<br>And I'll be your friend.  
>I'll help you carry on.<br>For it won't be long,  
>'Til I'm gonna need<br>Sombody to lean on**_

_**Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things you need to borrow<br>For no one can fill those of your needs  
>That you don't let show<strong>_

_**Just call on me bro- er...Sister,  
>When you need a hand.<br>We all need somebody to lean on.**_

_**I just might have a problem,  
>That you'll understand.<br>We all need somebody to lean on.**_

I layed my head on his lap, listening intently on what the words in the song were telling me. Who knew Jack could sing like this?

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

_**If there is a load you have to bear  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me**_

_**So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<strong>_

_**Lean on me when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>Till I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

_**Lean on me...**_

"Wow...Jack. That was beautiful." I said, instantly blushing.

"Thanks Kimmy..." He blushed.

We just kinda stared at eachother for a moment. My head still in his lap, him looking down on me. We just...clicked.

He leaned his head down slightly. Hovering over my face for a moment, I decided to make the first move. I pressed my lips to his, gently kissing him. He gingerly kissed me back. As if he wanted it as much as I did.

When we did pull apart, we were both blushing and smiling.

"Wow..." We said together.

"I geuss that proves it." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Proves what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Proves that you have a crush on me." He smiled triumphly

I sat up and stared at him for a minute.

Biting my lip nervously, I told him, "You know, I'd hit you if it weren't right."

He shot me a huge 60 watt smile and kissed me again.

I could get used to this...I really could.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue-<strong>

**Not gonna say much.**

**Obviously Kim and Jack get together, Kim and Livy decide to stay with their mom on the weekends and their dad durring the week, Kim's mom helps her rebuild her destroyed project, Jack tutors his girlfriend in math, earning her an A+ on their next test, Kim discovers Grace never had a crush on Jack, she just wanted Kim to admit her feelings, and as for James and Donna...Who needs them anyway?**

**A/N- Hope ya liked it. Just something I whipped up at 11pm. I don't own anything excpet for my OCs, Kim's mom and dad, Her sister, Livy, and her ex, James. R&R? Love you guys, MGF!**

**-OneBubbleBookWorm**


End file.
